


It's Tragic, Really

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Character Analysis, F/M, POV First Person, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Brock finds Vanessa in her last moments.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 5





	It's Tragic, Really

**Author's Note:**

> idk what inspired or triggered this but here it is

It was a fateful night, the night she called me. She was on about killing herself, just making it all go away. Perhaps I should’ve taken her more seriously; though it was terribly hard to make out what she was saying, words scrambled and all. 

So I decided to go to her house, possibly figure out what was going on. She was my beloved girlfriend after all. 

I knocked on the door and it gently opened. I heard crying; it was Vanessa crying, and she was crying tremendously hard. I carefully treaded up the carpeted stairs and into her bedroom. 

I’d never forget it - everything was pink and her bed was adorned with stuffed animals. Now, something I would forget less would be her holding a gun up to her head.

She whipped around when she heard me and my squeaky sneakers enter the familiar room. I reached out and she recoiled, looking fearful, grip tightening on the pistol. 

“J-just go away, you don’t wanna see this” Another step forward. 

“Brock,” Her tone was warming; laced with fear and anger. 

“Give me the gun, please.” I hold my hand out and she looks me in the eyes. A sharp inhale, the closing of her eyes, a pull of the trigger and her brain was splattered all over the wall. 

Blood spilt from her head as her body dropped to the floor, limp and lifeless.

So I ran. I ran as fast as I could out of that room, out of that house, into my old car. I sped off into the night, never to return. Goodbye Vanessa, my sweet love; for I shall be joining you soon.


End file.
